The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of yellow peach tree which has large lanceolate leaves with a slightly swollen margin and rose-pink and heavily polliniferous flowers, and which can produce a regular round, clingstone fruit having a sturdy yellow skin partially tinged with red where exposed to sun and having yellow, delicately-textured and slightly sourish-sweet flesh. The variety of yellow peach tree according to the instant invention is being marketed under the name of "Kurakata Yellow Peach Tree" or "Kurakata Yellow Peach".
For over approximately twenty-five years, I have been engaged in an extensive and continuing yellow peach tree breeding program in my orchard located at 1-14-18 Kamikitazawa, Setagaya-ku, Tokyo, Japan. The purpose of such program is to provide improved varieties of yellow peach trees which are capable of producing relatively large fruit suitable mainly for eating during the fresh stage even though they can be used for canning.
The instant variety of yellow peach tree was originated by me in my orchard, located at the above-mentioned address, from Tusberta, a female parent (.female.), and Ban Kitou, a male The Tusberta of an improved canning grade, was originated by me at Jang Seng-Po, Uelsan-shi, Korea, when I lived there in 1940, from the variety, Tuscan, which is of an old yellow peach canning grade (in USA), and the variety, Elberta, which is a golden yellow-skinned freestone peach with yellow flesh (in USA). The main botanical properties of the variety, Tusberta, used as a female parent, are as follows.
Tree: Vigorous growing and upright. PA0 Leaves: Lanceolate form with a crenate and swollen margin, which form is different from that of the leaves of Oriental peach varieties. PA0 Flowers: Rose-pink, small flowered, little pollen, and relatively early blooming. PA0 Fruit: PA0 Culture: Many fruits fall when grown in diluvium (volcanic ash soil), but few when grown in clayey soil. PA0 Tree: Ordinary growing. PA0 Leaves: Since no swollen margin appears on the leaves, the Ban Kitou seems to be an Oriental variety. PA0 Flowers: Rose-pink, polliniferous and large flowered. PA0 Fruit:
Size.--Large; maximum weight -- 400 g or more; average weight -- approximately 350 g. PA2 Form.--Round with a small projection at the apex. PA2 Color.--Yellow; after ripening, partially tinged with red where exposed to sun and having an extremely beautiful appearance. PA2 Flesh.--Yellow clingstone with a delicate texture. PA2 Taste.--Normal sugar content with a somewhat strong sourness (or acidity); better taste when eaten fresh than that of the parent, Elberta. PA2 Size.--Medium, no distinct shape. PA2 Appearance.--Beautiful; yellow in color and partially tinged with red. PA2 Flesh.--Yellow and delicate in texture. PA2 Taste.--High sugar content and low sourness. Only sweetness can be tested. PA2 Ripening period.--Between the beginning and the middle of August in Tokyo.
The variety, Ban Kitou, used as the male parent in the breeding of the instant variety, was discovered as a spontaneous seedling variety by me around 1940 at the above-mentioned place in Korea. The main botanical properties of the variety, Ban Kitou, are as follows.
(Remarks) This variety is not suitable for canning because it softens upon ripening.
Even since the discovering of the desired variety of yellow peach tree by me in 1960, I have asexually reproduced this variety in my orchard by budding and top-working on young and old established trees of all sizes. It has been confirmed that the characteristics of this new variety are very uniform and stable through succeeding propagations.